She pilled her heart on paper, one rain drop at a time
by Gakupoid's writing domain
Summary: In which Juvia writes a letter to her precious Gray-sama. Contains character death.


**Hey everyone, Gakupoid here!**

**Okay so let me warn you before you start reading: **

"**THIS FANFICTION MIGHT BE EXTREMELY SAD OR A COMPLETE FAIL AT BEING ANGSTY"**

**So read at your own risk and if it makes you want to rip your heart out then tell me in the reviews. Oh also, if it's a hit and a miss then you can also let me know that.**

**See you at the end.**

* * *

><p>Juvia was sitting on her wooden chair with a blank paper in front of her. Her pen was in her hand and she was continuously tapping it onto the desk as she thought about what she was going to write. Yes, the bluenette was going to write a letter. But sadly, writing a letter wasn't as easy as Lucy made it appear. The celestial spirit mage was the one who inspired Juvia to write it. Apparently she was writing one to her mother to tell her about her recent quest. At first Juvia found it a bit weird that she was writing a letter to her deceased mother, but then Lucy explained it to her that writing helped her get her emotions through and even if it may seem that her mother won't be able to read it Lucy knew in her heart that the words will definitely get to her mother and that was enough of a reason to write a letter. So the water mage vowed to herself that she would also write a letter to her precious Gray-sama.<p>

Still, how was she going to put all of her emotions on a piece of paper? Juvia wasn't really good at expressing her feelings in the first place. She looked out of her window and saw a clear blue sky.

The same sky that he gave to her.

Juvia slapped he own cheek in order to buck herself up. She was going to write a letter today no matter what happened.

She picked up her pen once again. Thought some more and began to write

"_Dear Gray-sama, how are you? It feels kind of weird asking you this… but anyway, this is the first time Juvia has ever a letter, can you believe it? Maybe it's because she had no one to write a letter to before. Juvia didn't really have any friends growing up but that changed when Juvia met you. You gave Juvia a family, so that's why she is gonna write a letter in order to thank you. _

She stopped midway to look out of her windows once again. Some black clouds were starting to gather up in the sky.

_Gray-sama, Juvia has always loved you from the bottom of her heart and that is never going to change. No matter what happens to Juvia, No matter where you are, Juvia is always going to wait for you to come back home and She'll greet you with her same old smile and say 'welcome back home' even when she's breaking down inside because that's what Gray-sama did for her. He gave her a place to call home._

She stopped once again, this time the sky turned _grey._

_And lastly Juvia would like to thank you for taking the rain away. She still remembers that day when she, for the very first time ever, saw the clear sky and the sun, you. Gray-sama saved Juvia from the rain that plagued her. _

And now she stopped for the last time and folded the letter neatly. Before leaving she took a small glance the sky outside. She heard thunder and lightning this time around and decided to close her windows.

* * *

><p>"Hello Gray-sama. Juvia is here to see you." Juvia said as she sat down beside one of the three graves. Two of them belonged to Mika and Silver and the last one belonged to her Gray.<p>

"Everyone's waiting for you to come back, you know?… the guild isn't the same without Gray-sama. You'll come back soon right?" Juvia placed her hand on the grave stone.

_Here lies Gray Fullbuster._

_Friend, Brother and …_

Juvia smiled at the next word.

_Husband._

Juvia felt her eyes get blurry and a few tear drops trickled down her face.

"Gray-sama why did you go away? It should've been Juvia who died… that day. It's all my fault. Going out on that quest all alone. Why did you follow her? Why did you save her? You already stopped the rain didn't you? You already saved her. And even then you did something like that! Why?"

Juvia felt her eyes burning. She couldn't take it anymore. Holding it all in for a three months got the best of her. She looked up to the grave stone, which also had a few drops of water on it, and then towards the sky and smiled bitterly. She deserved it.

"Gray-sama, look, it began to rain again…"

The bluenette left the letter on top of the grave and then her parasol in order to prevent the letter from getting wet.

She got up and then disappeared in to the rain.


End file.
